


Thunder and Trust

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Lucifer POV, Lucifer on fox, One Shot, Thunderstorms, established chloe and lucifer, fears, lucifer x chloe - Freeform, lucifer's gentle side, somber, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Lucifer had known her, Chloe had been terrified by storms. Worried it would never happen, he’s quite surprised when she finally lets him comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Established Chloe and Lucifer. A little different from my other Lucifer fics.

Thunder crashed, shaking the windows of their shared bedroom, waking Lucifer from his dreams.  A familiar ache climbed his spine, he grabbed at the spot beside him, only coming up with sheets between his fingers.  It was as exactly as he knew it would be. Cold and empty.

He wobbled out of bed, completely naked, and wandered out into the house, forgetting it was Chloe’s weekend to have Trixie.  Thankfully, the girl could sleep through a nuclear war.

It was the first storm of the season, rain  pounded away at the rooftop and the light in the hall flickered as the wind crashed into their home. The start of the year had been unusually cool, holding back spring until early June. But now, the moment he dreaded most had arrived.

Of course, he didn’t dread it for the sleepless nights, but for the hurt he had to watch Chloe go through. The way she’d knot her fingers in the hair at the back of her neck. The bounce of her knee, the stillness in her eyes as she watched.

Despite his hopes this year would be the breakthrough, tonight would be no different. The French door at the back of the dining room was slightly ajar. The rain became louder the closer he got. Out the window he could see her sitting just on the other side, rain spraying the edge of her bare feet. Yet she felt light years away.

Silently, he slid between the door and up behind her. He took her nervous hands into his, kissing each finger tenderly, wanting so badly to break the spell the lightning and thunder had on her. “Come back to bed, love.”

She yanked her hand free of his grip, “Not yet,” she mumbled, using her teeth to pick at a hangnail.  The permanent dark circles around her eyes seemed to deepen and spread under the strike of lightning overhead.

It wouldn’t do a single bit of good to fight it. Though the will to fight was there, surging through his veins like liquid fire. 

He pulled a dining chair through the door and took his place beside her, holding out his hand to her, knowing she wouldn’t take it.

Above them the storm raged, purple veins burst through the sky, followed by an earth shattering bang. Lucifer could see the goose bumps on Chloe’s arms from where he sat. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Like there are these grips on my heart, squeezing a little harder every time in thunders. I keep waiting for it to happen,” Chloe answered, never taking her eyes of the storm. Lightning flashed around them, lighting up her face and revealing the dark circles under her wide eyes.

 He sucked in a deep breath, “For what to happen?”

“The skies to open and swallow me whole,” she said, her voice trembling under her fear.

“Can I help?”

“No.”

The questions had been their routine for well over a year now. Each time her answer’s some variation of the same thing. But he kept hoping, and maybe even praying if he was honest with himself, that one day it’d change. But for now, Lucifer sat patiently, his eyes fixated on her as hers were fixated on the skies above them.

 He hadn’t always been so patient. Not before she told him.

If he closed his eyes he could still see her on the floor of their bedroom, her head between her knees. The floors stained with tears, and her mouth full of blood. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

It was then, when the panic stopped, that she finally opened up, spilling her every feeling to him.  The horrible truth was that she had every reason to be terrified of mother nature.

‘Hell on earth’ she’d called it, and he’d managed to just barely hold back his commentary. It was the Texas summer camp her parents sent her to every year. But then she’d met Sarah, a talented girl with sunshine hair.

At thirteen they hit it off and spent countless hours counting down to the moment summer began and they’d see each other again. Four years later, their last year at camp, Chloe watched her die as a tornado ripped apart their wood cabin, piece by piece.  

It had been the last time she’d prayed. After that she knew no one was watching out for her. He couldn’t blame her.

As the storm pumped rain farther onto the patio, Chloe pulled herself from her chair, something he’d never seen her do during a storm, and made her way closer to him, her legs leaning against the arm of his chair.  

He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak, “Let me hold you.” It came out shaky, and a lot less confident than he’d hoped.

Chloe nodded consent and dropped into his lap. Her soft satin night gown felt cool against his skin. She tucked her head under his chin, and resumed her post, guarding herself against the storm. Lucifer let his head rest against hers, allowing his eyes to close.

Before long, her soft breath became rhythmic and steady, no longer rushed from fear.  If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was asleep. 

The minutes passed painfully slow, Lucifer bit his tongue, trying to ignore the screaming pain in his left leg as it went numb under her weight. He attempted to shift, but Chloe had become dead weight in his lap. He pushed his head forward, allowing him a glimpse of her eyes.  To his surprise they were closed.

The tension in his shoulders fell away, relishing in her peace. _She trusts me._ It took two years, but it happened.  Being able to take away her fear, even if for just that one moment, well there had been no greater feeling.

The storm had begun to settle, slowly turning into a soft patter of rain. Innocent and calming, and safe enough to wake Chloe.

He traced a finger down her cheek, “Chloe, wake up, darling.”

Chloe startled, bumping her head against his chin.

“Bloody hell, what was that for?” he yelled, before biting down of his tongue, forcing restraint.

Her head spun around, searching for the storm she’d remembered, but it was long gone replaced by a soft breeze tickling her nose.

“Shh, relax. I’m here, you’re safe,” Lucifer whispered against her ear.

Satisfied with the response, she peered up at him, “Did I really fall asleep?”

He nodded, barely repressing a prideful grin.  

She stared down at her palms, “Wow.”

“Surprised me too. Usually, having you climb onto my naked body ends in a much different fashion.”

Chloe slapped playfully at his chest, “You’re an ass.” She nuzzled back down against his chest, “But thank you,” she said sleepily, “that hasn’t happened before. Not since…”

Lucifer pressed a kiss into her hair, “Thank you, for trusting me.”

Chloe smiled, “Maybe, maybe I can try and let it go now. It’s time…”

“One step at a time, okay? For now, let’s just get to bed.”

He stood, lifting her body along with his, and carried her back to their bed.  Gently he tucked her under the covers, and kissed the top of her forehead. Outside, a small flash of lightning brought on another low rumble of thunder. He felt Chloe tense under his kiss.

“Stay,” he ordered, “Let me keep guard just this once. You need your rest.”

She shook her head, “No.”

Lucifer’s shoulders fell in defeat. All the progress slipping out from his grasp. Couldn’t his father do him one favor?

She pulled him closer against her, a smile hiding just behind her eyes.  “Stay with me,” she whispered, “Maybe you could try and distract me.”

 _Oh._ This he could work with.

"If you insist, detective," he growled, disappearing under the covers.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and prompts are always welcome!


End file.
